


whenever stars go down and galaxies ignite

by SharkbaitSekki



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Body Worship, Boys In Love, Cheesy, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, they're so in love it's actually painful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki
Summary: Ike wonders why Soren never laughs, and subsequently takes it upon himself to resolve the situation.Basically, boys falling in love in a field of flowers.





	whenever stars go down and galaxies ignite

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to practice more descriptive/atmospheric writing in poetic prose style. You know how some authors are able to make you FEEL things with just words??? I want to be like that, no fair!!! So yeah. Atmospheric writing practice starring Ike and Soren, because Soren recently won the first round of the Voting Gauntlet by a HAIR (haha) and I think he should be congratulated for that. It was a tough fight. 
> 
> Also, writing Ike and Soren being straight-up romantic was hard because I have a super specific view of what their relationship would be like, and this is as touchy-feely as they pretty much get, in my mind. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Ike did not know when he fell in love with Soren- he only knew that he did.

It must have happened gradually, in the lives they led in times of peace. Or perhaps is happened all at once, in the throes of war and the heat of the moment. Ike must’ve found it in the tumble of Soren’s hair when he walked, in the flutter of his eyelashes when he dreamt. Or perhaps he found it in the winds that bowed to his will, or the blood splattered on his robes.

Ike did not know why he loved Soren- he only knew that he did.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

It was on bright days like these that Ike oftentimes forgot that they were at war.

A blinding sun reminded him of days long gone, of sparring with his father in the clearing from dawn to dusk. The chirp of birds in trees reminded him of Mist’s laughter, when laughter had been imprinted in the sparkle of her eyes. The blue sky reminded him of his freedom, the freedom they had as mercenaries, unbound and loyal to none but themselves. The abundant grass reminded him of days spent running barefoot in the fields, before Titania called him back for dinner.

The gentle breeze reminded him of Soren, in the days when the lines of his face were relaxed, when he slept regularly, when he did not push himself like he carried the weight of the world of his shoulders.

Soren rarely smiled anymore, let alone laughed. He had never been one to express such emotions in the first place, but on days like these, Ike remembered that once, he would have.

Ike’s feet led him up the hill, until he came across what he’d been searching for. As he’d guessed, Soren had come up here, to do whatever he did the many times he isolated himself during their march.

Soren did not notice him at first, back turned to Ike. He had his knees drawn to his chest, arms loosely holding them closer to himself. The clasps in his hair laid by his hips, and the long strands were dancing freely in the breeze. Next to the clasps laid his boots, and Soren’s bare toes were curled in the dew-specked blades of grass beneath him. Another gust blew, and the buttercup flowers peppering gold across the greenery fluttered against Soren.

It was at that moment that Soren became aware of Ike’s presence, and turned.

Ike met his eyes and offered him a smile. Though Soren’s expression did not change, it did soften. His head cocked lightly and the red of his iris caught the light. His lips gently parted like he wanted to say something, but he did not.

Ike did not know when he first fell in love with Soren- but he knew that he fell in love with him again and again, every day, every time they met.

“Hey.” Neither of them were good with words, and so, Ike did not feel bad in disturbing the silence with his casual greeting. He never had to put up airs around Soren, and he wasn’t about to start now.

“Hello,” Soren returned lightly, his voice smooth and controlled. Anybody else might’ve felt intimidated by him. Ike felt like he was being invited.

Heeding the invitation, he took a few steps forward, and gently sat down next to Soren. His arm brushed the fabric of Soren’s robes, and a spark jolted across Ike’s heart.

“I was gonna ask why you were up here, but it’s such a nice day out that I would’ve done the same,” Ike hummed pleasantly, removing his boots as well. The chill of dewdrops underneath his sensitive skin made him shiver, but didn’t stop him from slipping his toes into the grass.

“Indeed.” Soren’s voice was low, gravelly, like he’d just woken up. “I’m merely enjoying the silence before I must return to the hustle of the camp for that war meeting.” He turned his head to glance at Ike, his relaxed expression giving his eyes an almost-sultry quality. “You do recall we have a meeting today, correct?”

“It’s always about work with you, Soren.” His name was so easy to say, like it belonged on the tip of Ike’s tongue, always. “Do you ever take it easy?”

“And here I thought that my current activities would’ve counted as a form of relaxation,” Soren quipped, although he didn’t quite smile.

Ike chuckled for both of them, and they fell into silence. His eyes roamed across Soren’s lithe frame, swallowed up by his fluttering robes, and Soren let himself be scrutinized, like surrendering his body to Ike was easier than surrendering his heart.

Ike was no good with words, and he didn’t know how to explain the simultaneous elation and sadness that welled up in him every time he looked at Soren.

“Soren,” he finally whispered, setting his face down on top of his knees. “Why do you never laugh?”

The question was innocent, and yet, somehow, they both already knew the answer. Soren hesitated before answering, and in that time, Ike’s gaze drifted to the bloody symbol carved into his forehead. He already knew, had known since the day they first met, that Soren would not be able to laugh.

“Joy has not exactly been my partner in life,” he finally elected to say, sighing and shutting his eyes. His long eyelashes kissed his lower lids momentarily. A sudden breeze blew several strands of hair into Soren’s face, which he tucked behind the shell of his ear delicately. His fingers were long and thin, his hands soft. Soft like he’d never known strife across his lifetime, and Ike wanted to hold them for he knew otherwise. “Even today, I experience joy in such ephemeral moments that it’s never occurred to me that I should laugh to celebrate.”

“You’d have such a beautiful laugh, though,” Ike commented shamelessly, pushing a few strands out of Soren’s face and tucking them in with the rest, as gently as he could though his fingers were large and callused in comparison. Soren’s eyes widened momentarily in slight disbelief, before he glanced away. A slight flush touched his cheeks. It was endearing, if nothing else.

“You really should think before you speak,” he mumbled, obviously embarrassed.

“I’m no good with thinking things through, you know me,” Ike chuckled, running his hands a few more times through Soren’s hair, and then across his jaw. Soren shut his eyes, and silently let him.

Ike trailed his fingers across his skin, and then gently turned Soren’s face towards his. When Soren’s eyes fluttered open, Ike saw his own contemplative face reflected in his dilated pupils.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, because it was the truth. More than the buttercups, more than the sun, Soren was beautiful in a way that could never be replicated.

“Please don’t…” Soren breathed, though he moved in tandem with Ike when he turned to sit face-to-face with him. The dew left spots on his knees when he sat on them, his robes pooling around him like a wedding dress. “I can’t…”

“I wish you could see yourself the way I see you,” Ike continued, shooting down Soren’s self-deprecating protests, not unkindly. If Soren truly couldn’t see that he was worth loving, then Ike would spend his lifetime proving him so.

Ike put both of his hands on Soren’s face, cradling his jaw, running a thumb across his lower lip. Soren’s hitching breath tickled his skin. His other hand migrated into his hair and his fingers tangled within the dark strands, until they braced against the back of his head and pulled him in.

When Ike kissed him, it was softly, not quite shy and not quite passionate. Just enough, short and sweet, and when he pulled away, Soren had not opened his eyes yet.

As if he were afraid- again- that this was only a cruel dream from which he would soon wake.

“I’m here.” Trying to soothe his silent fears, Ike trailed his hands back to his jaw, thumbs caressing his cheekbones when he kissed his brow. Beneath his lips, Soren trembled. His skin felt cold to touch and Ike left a fiery trail in his wake as he kissed the Brand on his forehead.

“Ike.” Soren’s lips parted in a sharp gasp. He whispered his name like a prayer, reverent and awed like a believer would murmur the name of Ashera.

Soren only believed in one thing, and that was the man before him now.

It was not hard to see that Soren had been caught unaware by Ike’s sudden desire to worship his body, not that he ever believed he was worth worshiping at all. His eyes cracked open just long enough to watch Ike take his hands, experimentally linking their fingers together. For the difference in size and the difference in build, their hands slotted together like lock and key- meant to be. Soren squeezed back just tightly enough for Ike to continue. Lifting one of their linked arms up, Ike twisted it outward and pressed a kiss to the inside of Soren’s bony wrist.

Soren’s breath hitched audibly then, and Ike glanced up momentarily, wondering if it was all too much. Indeed, Soren’s expression had turned sad, sad and perhaps confused.

“Why are you doing this…?” he asked, his voice bearing such a stricken quality that Ike almost crushed him in his arms right there and then.

“You know why,” he simply answered, and turned his hand over to kiss the back of it. Undoing their fingers, he pressed a kiss to his knuckles, and felt Soren’s grip tightening on his.

He didn’t need to justify himself, and Soren didn’t need to hear it. Both of them already knew, with no words spoken, how much they meant to one another.

“Ike…” Soren murmured, his eyes like candlelight, and Ike a moth gravitating towards them. Soren did not have the chance to continue before Ike pressed a kiss to one eyelid, and then the other, and then ended with a kiss to his lips.

This time, Soren answered with a kiss of his own, hands rising to bury themselves in the short strands at the back of Ike’s head.

When they broke apart, they were near enough to feel one another breathe in tandem, and Ike watched with growing elation as Soren’s lips finally etched a smile.

It was small, but it was genuine, the shy kind of smile that Soren bashfully offered when a quiet happiness made itself known within him. It never failed to make Ike’s heart stutter.

“You smiled,” he simply noted, and leaned in for another kiss, just to feel that same smile pressed against his own. At the same time, two birds flew out of a nearby tree, chirping gleefully as they followed one another into the vast expanse of the skies before them. Ike put one hand on the back of Soren’s neck and another on the small of his back, and gently lowered him onto the grass.

Soren did not resist, letting himself be laid down on his bed of buttercups, dew specking his robes. Amongst the sea of green and gold, he was obsidian. When a gale picked up, the grass and flowers rustled, and Ike looked down at him like he was worth the world.

Maybe one day, Soren would accept that he was. Until then, Ike could only be patient, and remind him as many times as he needed.

Soren drew him back with a warm hand on his face, and beckoned him down for another brief kiss.

When Ike drew back, Soren had closed his eyes again, the peaceful smile still playing on his lips. Laying still on the grass, he looked like he could be asleep. His long hair had fanned out around him like a dark halo, buttercups pushing through in several thinner parts. They were gold against black, like shining stars in the night sky, as if a galaxy had come to life within Soren’s body.

When he opened his eyes again, Ike saw within them a familiar fire, one that he’d spent most his life kindling. He did not regret meeting Soren, he never would. His crimson irises were blood, dangerous and fierce, but they were also poppies; enticing and intoxicating. Ike was addicted, and was glad never to let him go.

“I’m so glad you’re still here,” he murmured reverently, laying down over Soren and pressing a kiss on his barely parted lips once more. His heart soared when he felt Soren smile against his lips again.

“I am glad to be here, too,” Soren replied, breathless already. He hooked his arms around Ike’s neck and drew him down, for one more kiss, just one more. “But only because I am with you.”

“Your place in this world will always be by my side, Soren,” Ike reminded him, and braced his forearms above Soren to be able to dip down and kiss him, again, and again, and again, until his lips were red like the heart that beat in his name.

When Ike drew back, Soren’s nose crinkled, his eyebrows arched, his eyelashes fluttered shut, and he laughed.

It was a soft laugh, as if Soren was unsure, but his voice was airy and his laughter was the wind beneath Ike’s wings. His heart soared, wild and free in the skyscape above them.

“I know, Ike.” Soren glanced up at him, kindly, simply, and promised him the world in just one sentence.

And Ike fell in love with him all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Starset song "Starlight", which, to me, is probably one of the most romantic songs out there. 
> 
> Buttercup flowers are the equivalent of weeds to me bc they grow everywhere in the summer, but according to this one website, they mean "Radiant Charm" and I couldn't help but use that. It's too good. 
> 
> Also, the poppy analogy is my favourite, because the poppy plant secretes pure, undiluted morphine. The more you know. 
> 
> Let me know how I did, and also, come talk to me on my tumblr (same URL as AO3)! For those who read The Universe In Your Arms, the sequel is under way, with plenty of IkeSoren moments ft. their adopted horse daughter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> -SS


End file.
